


A Type

by MSpataro210



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, M/M, Meet the Family, Sunday Dinner, cutesy relationship stuff, first meeting stories, some sexy times (mostly Jason and Steph), the batfamily seems to have a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSpataro210/pseuds/MSpataro210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Barry asks Bruce to properly introduce him to his kids, Bruce doesn't know what he agreed to.  So when Tim, Dick, and Jason, along with their girlfriends, are invited to Wayne Manor for a Sunday dinner, we get to see what the reactions are to their father's new boyfriend is... along with reactions towards each other's new partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Type

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Again, I know I should be working on A Butterfly Effect, but like Positively Green with Envy, this has been rattling in my head for the LONGEST of times. Plus, I needed a relaxer since I have a stressful two days before Thanksgiving, so instead of trying to power through the quicksand that is a certain scene in Chapter 7, I decided to write this. There's a lot of stuff from the New 52 with maybe some stuff from pre-52. Enjoy!

A Type:

            The night is clear above the high towers of Wayne Manor.  The wind whips across the estate, causing the trees to bend and the bushes to rustle. The stately manor, however, stands firm against the onslaught, brushing it off the concrete front.

Inside the expensive homestead is a complete rotation of the thermostat. The fireplace roars as a young boy lounges across the sofa: book in hand and dog at his feets. An older gentleman is in the kitchen, wiping away at the grime of the day.  The last occupant of the house, however, lies not inside the walls of the building, but beneath the complex altogether!

In a place where human and nature have contributed equal elements to its construction, a man sits in front of a large computer system. He types away, the light of the electronic highlighting his tired face.  His brows are drawn in concentration, blue eyes scanning from left to right, and his mouth is set in a firm line.

He’s dressed in his work clothes, and is finishing up a few details before he moves towards his car and heads to work.

But before he does, something interrupts him in his process.

A burst of wind is the only thing that alerts him to the extra presence.

“Barry,” he calls, eyes still fixed to the computer, “no matter how hard you try you can’t sneak up on me.”

“Can’t blame me,” the other man says, affixed from head to toe in red and gold spandex.  He pulls off his cowl and lets it fall to the back, using his gloved hand to scrub at his sweat matted blond hair.  His blue eyes are warm and fixed on the first man, his face drawn in a smile.  He moves closer.  “How do you even know when I’m here anyway Bruce,” he says.

Bruce turns in his chair, giving Barry a tired smile.  He points to his ears, then to the cave: “Echoes.”

Barry folds his arms, “You’re such a bat.”

“It’s in the name,” Bruce fires back, returning to his first position. The silence that follows is filled with the continual clacking at the keyboard.

Another minute or so passes of uninterrupted work before a weight is falling onto Bruce, and he has a heavy speedster on his lap: a speedster who is looking up through his lashes at Bruce in a cheeky smile.

“Barry…” Bruce warns in a grumble, hands stilled at the keyboard.

“Bruce…” Barry repeats in his best imitation, giggling at the look Bruce gives him.

Bruce sighs, however, and pulls his arms back from his work and towards Barry: one going to support his back and the other laying on his lap, stroking the thigh.  Barry makes a content sound and places his head under Bruce’s chin, curling into him.

“Is there a reason you’re visiting me?” Bruce asks, disturbing the content quiet the two had created.

Barry doesn’t move from his spot, continuing to rub his hair across Bruce’s neck and chin.  “Does there need to be a reason?” he asks, “Can’t I just visit my boyfriend whenever I like?”

“Yes, you can,” Bruce agrees, “but seeing as you’re never this… _cozy_ unless you want something, you’re visit obviously has an ulterior motive.”

Barry stills, and pushes up to look into Bruce’s knowing eyes with his own filled with mischief.  “I was working my way to it,” he says, “but I was _enjoying_ this.”

Bruce raises a single brow: “As was I.”

Their gazes are locked, in a battle of wills, until finally Barry groans and lets his face drop back onto Bruce’s shoulder.  Bruce smiles in victory.

“Okay,” Barry starts, lifting his head back up, “you remember how we’ve been dancing around each other for, like, ever?”  Bruce nods.  “And how you didn’t want to start something because, at that time, you thought relationships to be ‘a distraction’?” Bruce _sheepishly_ nods. “And once we did finally ‘get together’ it had to be secret because you didn’t want-“

“Barry where are you going with this?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Barry rubs the back of his head, “Let me just-skip to the important part.  Remember how you said you didn’t want to tell the boys until you were sure we’d stay together?”

“I do,” Bruce recalls.

“And how do you feel about me?”

“I love you,” Bruce says easily, staring at Barry with all the adoration his heart can gush.  It’s been a long road to realizing how hard he had fallen for the fastest man alive, but once Bruce did he’s sped up to match his partner’s pace.

Barry smiles warmly at the conviction in his boyfriend’s voice. He searches for Bruce’s hand, glove meeting glove, and gives it a nice squeeze. “And I you,” Barry returns, “But I was thinking, since this relationship is 99.99% in it for the long run… can you introduce me to the boys?”

“They know you already,” Bruce smiles down at Barry, chuckling when his face starts to match his costume.

“Not like- what I mean,” Barry stumbles, “is I want you to introduce me like, you know, in a meet the family kind of way.”

Bruce looks away, taking his hand from Barry’s back to scratch at his chin. It’s all for show, since at this point Barry can ask him for anything and he would be at the ready to comply.

“Sure,” Bruce draws out, “I think I can arrange something.”

“Oh, you’re the best!” Barry throws his arms around Bruce’s neck, kissing him thoroughly on the lips.  Bruce returns with the same kind of energy, snaking his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

They stay like that for a long, intimate moment, before the screen of the computer flashes from blue to red.

The two break apart, and turn to see who’s interrupting them. A picture of a red head with green skin and a smile that sings sin flashes between the ‘ALERT’ screen. Bruce sighs.

“I know,” Barry says, giving Bruce another, smaller kiss, before getting back up.  He grabs for his cowl to place back on his head, than goes to do the same for Bruce. Bruce looks up at him from the white cowl lens, and moves a gloved hand across Barry’s face in thanks.

Barry places his own hand over Bruce’s squeezes it, and then starts to walk away.

“I’ll let you know about the dinner,” Bruce says to Barry’s retreating figure, arm still outstretched to where Barry was last.

“I can’t wait!” Barry returns, “Imagine the look on their faces when they see the kind of guy you managed to bag!”

* * *

Sitting atop one of the towering skyscrapers Metropolis has to offer, a figure in reds and blacks sits with his legs dangling off the ledge. His mask is off, and he idles away at the time by spinning his escrima stick in his hand.  Its only when he hears the fluttering of the tell-tale cape does he turn to look behind… and above him.

“Kara?” he asks sarcastically, “what took _you_ so long?”

“Don’t be a dick,” Kara hovers downwards until her feet are on solid concrete, “I know it’s hard, since it _is_ your name.”

“Well my full name is Richard,” Dick smiles cheekily, sitting up, “but luckily no one but Alfred calls me that.”

Kara returns his smile.

Dick reaches out for her hands, bringing her in closer: “So why were you _really_ late?” He asks out of curiosity, not annoyed with her at all.  He knows it’s hard to save the city, especially when her Big Blue cousin is out in space on a diplomatic mission with his Amazon girlfriend and the big, green bug zapper.

“A cliché really,” Kara snorts, “a fire at an orphanage. Luckily I was able to save every last one of them: even the kid who no one knew was still in the fire even when you think you have all of them.”

“That kid is the worst,” he looks down at her, moving closer, “I’m glad everyone is safe though.”

“Me, too,” Kara agrees.

“I’m also glad I get to be with the heroine of the hour,” Dick says.

“Me, too,” Kara, again, agrees.

“I want to kiss you so bad.”

“Me, too.”

Their lips brush against each other before they deepen the kiss. Its slow, full of passion and burning. Dick keeps his hands on her waist while Kara runs her fingers through Dick’s thick, raven hair.

They stay like that for who knows how long before a beep sounds from Dick’s utility belt.  The two pull apart and just stare at each other.

“You got a little…” Dick points to his mouth, trying to tell Kara what’s the matter without words.

“You, too,” Kara mirrors, laughing at Dick’s widening eyes while he wipes at his mouth and reaches for his phone.  She keeps his eyes on him throughout the conversation, keeping her super-hearing focused on something else-to give him privacy.

“Got Grayson,” he says, looking into the bright lights of the cityscape, “Bruce?  Yeah, I can talk, what is it you need?   …Plans for this Sunday night? I don’t think I’m doing anything, why… Dinner?  _Family_ Dinner?  Bruce, are you okay?  No, no, I mean-this isn’t something that normally comes up for us-from you of all people-I mean… Yes.  Yes I will be there.” He turns back around and sees Kara covering her mouth, fighting back the laughter.  Dick narrows his eyes, a thought playing in his head and a smile stretching out on his lips.  “Actually, Bruce, quick question: can I bring someone?”  Now she stops laughing.  “Great!  I’ll see you Sunday at 6.  Bye!”  He hangs up.

“Dinner?” Kara asks nervously, “I’m going to dinner to meet Bat-your father?”

Dick shrugs: “Sure, why not?”

“I mean, isn’t that what a girlfriend would do for her boyfriend?” Kara looks down, biting her lip.  She’s baiting him, and he knows it.  They haven’t really discussed what they were.  They both liked to hang out with each other, got along really well, and _really_ enjoyed the kissing… and the sex.

And Dick _really_ loves spending time with her.  Even when all they’re doing is cuddling together under the covers, her arms wrapped around him: best when they’re naked.

Dick smiles, reaching for her hand.  “That’s why I want you to come,” he tells her.

Kara looks back, eyes bright and smile wide.  She jumps back into his arms and kisses him with all the strength he can handle.

When they finally break for air, however, the smile falters on Kara’s face.

“Should I bring anything?”

* * *

 

There’s a heavy pounding in the penthouse in upper Gotham. The headboard of the bed knocks swiftly against the wall, while the bed rocks up and down, sometimes lifting only to slam back down hard on the floor.

“Jason!” a breathy gasp escapes from under the covers.

“Mmm, Steph, keep doing what you’re doing-GOD!” Jason moans from the same place.

Underneath the bedspread, Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown engage in one of the oldest acts of mankind.  They go at it as if fighting crime, and in the end someone will definitely walk away with a few bruises.

Jason ravages Stephanie’s neck, tongue lavishing at the mark she’ll be wearing for the next couple of days: like a badge of honor.  Stephanie, in her part, scratches red marks down Jason’s back while rotating her hips 360 degrees as slow as an iceberg. It’s not about the speed, but the intention.  And Stephanie is full of intention… and Jason.

“ _Harder_ ,” she purrs, whispering into Jason’s ear.  He nods, teeth tenderizing the skin on her neck.  He lifts his pelvis up, building up strength, before beginning to thrust back into her with the force of Superman and that’s when-

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!_

“What?” Jason says, surprised.  He is so caught unawares, his hand slips and he loses his balance. He falls, and the trajectory has been blown completely off course, and instead of putting his you know into Stephanie’s you know what, instead coming to rest against the mattress beneath her.

“OW!”

Jason falls off the bed, hands cupped around his privates while he lays in the fetal position.  He mutters curses under his breath while twitching from the pain.

Stephanie, on her end, crosses her arms, irritated.  She looks over at the nightstand where Jason’s phone glows and rings as if it had done her a great wrong.  And interrupting her and Jason’s sexy times is a great wrong, to her.

“Jason,” she says, “pick up the damn phone.”

“Babe,” he groans, “I’m hurting.  I think I broke it!”

“You’re overreacting,” she says, grabbing the phone and tossing it at his body, “get this over with so we can get back to what we were doing.”

Jason gets up, grabbing the phone that bounced off his skin, shooting Steph a sour look as she sinks back down into the plush mattress and Egyptian cotton. He moves towards the kitchen, rubbing his crotch, as he answers the phone on its final ring.

“Got Todd,” he answers, opening the kitchen door, “Bruce? Do you know how late you’re-you know what, never mind, I almost forgot who I was talking to. What do you… Sunday dinner?” Jason almost drops the bag of peas he grabbed from the freezer. Almost.  Instead, he places them over his purpling penis and hisses at the relief.  “What, oh nothing, just thinking… Yeah, yeah that seems doable.  I mean, who does anything on a Sunday?  Got it, got it…” A thought flashes in his mind, “Hey, would it be-would it be okay if I… bring someone?  …Yes?  …Thanks old man, I’ll see you then!”

He shuffles back into the bedroom, placing the phone back where it was before.

Stephanie opens and eye and turns, only for her mouth to fall slightly when she is eye to eye with the Jolly Green Giant. She looks up at Jason.

“Really?” she asks.

Jason sniffs, “It hurt.”

“But I just bought you those yesterday!” she exclaims, sitting up, “I wanted to have a nice, healthy dinner with _peas_ as a side and you’ve ruined it: tainted it with your dick!”

“Hey,” Jason climbs back onto bed, tossing the peas to the side, “I know for a fact you don’t mind eating things that have touched _this_.”  He points down. “But, to make it up to you… how about dinner Sunday?”

Stephanie looks up in shock at where Jason is leaning above her, black, sweat-matted hair curtaining his forehead.  “Sunday,” she asks, “what’s the occasion”

Jason shrugs, “You my fair maiden, get to meet the folks.”

Stephanie’s eyes widen further: “Batman!?!  I’m-I’m meeting Batman!?!”

Jason rolls his eyes, but smiles, moving down to nuzzle at the side of her face. “Yes, babe, you’re meeting Batman.”

“Jay!” Stephanie grabs hold, and flips the two of them so she’s now straddling Jason, and moves in to give him a long, heavy kiss (with generous tongue).

They break apart for air, and Steph looks downwards.  “I guess I was kinda tough on you earlier,” she purrs, biting her lip, “maybe I could… kiss it and make it better?”

Jason looks at her as if she hung the moon and the stars. “When was the last time I told you I loved you?”

“When I let you have the last eggroll.”

“Then I _love_ you,” Jason inches forward to place a tiny kiss on her forehead before she moves further south of his body.  Jason puts his hands behind his head, and his mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of his beautiful girlfriend.

However, it’s interrupted when Jason hears a pop and a breath of air.

“What am I going to wear to meet _the_ Batman?!?”

* * *

The wind beats against the window of a dimly lit café. The only time people hear the sounds of the gales when the door opens, allowing more people to find refuge in the oasis of coffee beans.  Two people sit near the large plexi-glass, hands loosely interlocked, while they watch people go about their lives.

The boy looks across at his companion, and can’t help the smile that spreads itself across his face.  He takes it all in: her long, blonde golden locks, her porcelain skin ruddy from the cold, her pink lips that encase shiny, strong white teeth, and bright blue eyes that crinkle in mirth, watching as some poor schmuck slips and falls on his ass.

She turns, chuckling, to catch him staring.  He looks away with a blush.

“Looking at anything interesting, Tim?” she raises a brow.

Tim looks back with a smile, squeezing her fingers, “Only you, Cassie.”

They stare like that for a little while, and soon enough Tim drags her fingers close to his mouth so he can place a quick kiss to her knuckles. She giggles behind her coffee cup.

However, their moment is interrupted when a small crash is heard from the other side of the establishment.  The duo turn to see tall, pale, raven haired teen stand next to a fallen stand with scattered cards.  Next to him is a slightly smaller, leaner, and darker young man trying to explain to what looks like the manager what happened.

Cassie sighs: “What did Miguel and Kon get into this time?”

Tim takes his own sip from his coffee.  “Hey, it could be worse,” Tim says, “remember when we got thrown out of that Red Robin’s because they were caught _in flagrante delicto_ in the men’s restroom.”

Cassie lets out a sharp laugh.  “I’ll never forget, remember who _found_ them. Besides, Gar wouldn’t let Miguel live it down for a week!”

“Yeah,” Tim laughs, but stops short when he sees the look on Kon’s face. He doesn’t have super hearing, but he can tell the manager must have said something the Super teen must not have liked.

Tim sighs, “Cassie, you want to diffuse the situation?” He holds up his gold card between his index and middle finger.

Cassie sighs as well, but plucks the card from his proffered fingers. “I don’t mind,” she kisses him, “I’ll be right back.”

Tim watches her go, and can’t help the warm feeling that bubbles in his chest.

Yet this moment goes, as his cell phone rings from his pocket.

“Got Drake,” he answers, “Bruce?  Yeah, I can talk right now.  You’re planning what?  …A family dinner… you mean the _whole_ family? …No, that won’t be a problem.” He rubs at an ache that starts in his forehead.  “It sounds like fun… when?  This Sunday night? …At six?  I think I can make it…”  He looks over to his right at a flash of blonde, and smiles a bit, “Can I bring someone?  …Great! I’ll see you then.”

He’s smiling, and looks back towards the scene only for it to fall. Instead of diffusing the situation, Cassie has the manager by his collar, lifting him up.  Tim rises, chair falling beneath him, as he rushes towards the others.

“Cass!” he says, grabbing her arm, “let him go!”

“But Tim-“

“He’s not worth it.”

Cassie glares at the man’s sweating face, but soon enough closes her eyes and releases him with a sigh.

“I’m-I’m calling the cops,” he mutters.

“Won’t matter,” Cassie turns, “we’re leaving.”  She grabs Tim’s hand in a vice and all but drags him out. Kon and Miguel follow, arms linked.

“What happened to diffusing the situation?” Tim whispers to her as they exit the store, bell ringing behind them.

“I tried,” she answered, “but when I got there, he pushed me to the side and told me to ‘let the man handle this, sweetie.’”

Tim inhales sharply.  He knows what happens to people who treat Cassie like that.  The last person who did was a construction worker on 5th and 34th.  Her and Raven were walking down the street when a man in a yellow hard yet whistled and yelled something obscene.

He still hasn’t returned to work, from what he hears.

Tim looks back at Cassie, seeing how the storm cloud still hangs over her head from the altercation.  He squeezes her hand to get her to look at him.

“Hey,” he says, “maybe I can make you feel better?”

“I doubt it,” she grumbles.

“Dinner this Sunday?” he asks, “In Gotham?”

She stops, and turns to face him.  “Gotham?” she questions, “I know you want to make me feel better, but you wouldn’t go all the way to Gotham to do so.”

“Who says I wouldn’t?” Tim smiles, “but you’re right, the Gotham thing _is_ a bit specific. Would you like to come and have dinner with my family?”

“Tim?” Cassie breathes, “I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Not to put words in your mouth,” Tim says, “but yes?”

Cassie stays silent.  Instead, she kisses the next few words out of Tim’s mouth.  They stay there, in the middle of the sidewalk, letting others walk around their sphere of intimacy.  The two break apart, staring at each other as if nothing else matters.

“Hey, you’re in public!”

The two turn to see their purple clad friend, arms crossed, glaring at them in annoyance.  Kon stands at his side, smiling a bit in embarrassment.

Time laughs, knocking his forehead against Cassie’s head as she turns to yell back:

“Consider this revenge for Red Robins!”

* * *

 

Sunday night, the air is still inside the Manor.  The young boy from nights before now sits in the study, dressed in fancy clothes, and pulling at the tie.  The butler dusts away at the fireplace, getting the room in tip top shape before the guests arrive.

“I still don’t know why father decided to do this,” the boy grumbles, “do you know, Pennyworth?”

“I know, Master Damian,” Alfred tells him, “but it is your father’s surprise. I’ll leave it to him.”

Damian huffs again: “Useless.  I still don’t know why we keep you around.”

“Because you have no power over hiring and firing, Master Damian.”

Damian sits up, another retort on his lips, when the bell rings. Alfred smiles, placing the duster down and moving towards the door.  Damian sits back down.

“Saved by the bell _this time_ , Alfred.”

Alfred re-enters the room, followed by a dashing young man in a suit and a beautiful blonde woman on his arm.  Damian quirks a brow.

“Grayson,” he calls out, “I’m surprised you managed to scrounge up someone this evening.”  He turns to the woman. “And _exactly_ how much did he pay you this evening?”

“Damian!” Dick yells, while Kara gasps.

“What?” Damian asks, innocently, “I was just asking a question.”

“Why you-“

The doorbell rings again.  Alfred leaves the room where the former and current Robins squabble while he opens the door for the next pair of arrivals.  This time when he enters the room, he’s followed by a dashing, young man in a suit and a beautiful blonde woman on his arm.

“Tim!” Dick stops his argument to greet the younger, “Glad to see you, buddy!”

“You, too!” Tim returns, then looks towards Kara, in her blue dress, “And whose this?”

Dick turns, and grabs Kara by the hand to draw her in close. “You may know Kara Zor-El… my _girlfriend_.” He says the last part loudly, looking at Damian.  The effect is lost on the younger, however, as he’s decided to ignore the older Robin in lieu of a book.

“Congratulations!” Tim says.  He, too, grabs his date to bring her in close.  “And this is Cassie Sandsmark, _my_ girlfriend.”

“Nice!” Dick claps Tim on the back, as they move away to talk about their lives since they saw each other last.  Kara and Cassie are left alone.

“Hey Kara!” Cassie greets.

“Hello Cassie!”  Kara returns.

The two, in turn, start to talk, and get off to a rousing good time. Where Tim and Dick stand near the fireplace, the two women take the couch, exchanging stories and fighting styles across the buried head of the young Wayne.  It’s a long time before Alfred calls them in for dinner.

The five people in the study move towards the dining room where the food is laid out before them.  The couples sit opposite each other at the table, with Damian taking the seat next to Dick near the head of the table.  The spot saved for Bruce.

“Who are the extra seats for?” Cassie asks Tim.

“Well, I don’t know about two of them,” Tim answers, “But one seat is left for-“

“Sorry we’re late!  We got… held up.”

The people in the room turn to see the next couple to find their way to Wayne Manor: a dashing young man in a suit with… a beautiful blond woman by his side.

Jason Todd is fixing his collar while Stephanie Brown pats her messed hair. Both have ruddy cheeks and both are gasping for breath.

“Jason!” Dick stands.

“Stephanie?” Tim asks.

“Tim?” Stephanie pales.

“Damian,” Damian says, smiling at how tonight’s events just got… interesting.

The room is silent, eyes darting back and forth like a Mexican Standoff. It’s Cassie who breaks it.

“Tim,” she asks, “you know Stephanie?”

“We, uh,” Tim flubs, now grabbing at his collar, “we used to date.”

Cassie nods her head, understanding how this all must look. She stands and moves closer to Stephanie.  Stephanie pales a bit, not knowing what might happen.  The last time she was confronted by one of her ex-boyfriend’s new girlfriends, she got an eye that matched her costume.

Cassie stops, then extends a hand towards the flinching vigilante.

“I’m Cassie Sandsmark,” Cassie greets, “Tim’s now girlfriend. Please, have a seat.”

Stephanie blinks, staring at the hand for a good minute before returning the gesture and following her.  “Stephanie Brown. Don’t mind if I do.” She’s stunned, but not rude. She takes the seat next to Cassie, and start to talk.  Jason moves around the table to take a seat next to Tim, even though all Tim could do was glare at him.

“So, Stephanie,” Kara asks, “How did you and Jason meet?”

“This is a fun story,” Jason starts, looking to Stephanie for the okay to tell the story.  It’s one of his favorite things to do.  She nods her head, grabbing for a glass of water, and he starts.

“So I’m out with Roy one night, bagging some perps, when I see one of them start to slip away.  So, I leave him with the others, and start to give chase.  Well, when he rounds the corner, I follow and in an instant I get a right hook that knocks me out.”

“The man he was chasing didn’t have a mask!” Stephanie defends herself, “I see a scared man being chased by a guy in a helmet, I think ‘let me help him’! Sue me!”

“Anyway,” Jason continues, “I wake up five minutes later, head pounding, to see my mask off to the side and a woman in a black and purple costume standing above me, her foot on my chest.  I can feel my wrists were cuffed and all I could think was… ‘Hell is a lot more fun then I thought!’”

The table shares a laugh (except for Tim) as Jason reaches across the table for his girlfriend’s hand.

“Ever since then we’ve been seeing each other,” Jason finishes, “and the sex is amazing-“

“Jason!” Dick reaches across to smack his brother, knocking him into the table by accident.

“Sorry,” Jason pulls himself back up to rub at his head, “I forgot about your _virgin_ ears.” He shoots a pointed look at Kara: “I’m sorry you have to date him.”

Kara returns the look with a smirk: “Please, you don’t even want to know how I met him.”

Dick tries to stop her: “Kara-“

“So I’m in Bludhaven for the night, having received word that Livewire escaped from the Maw and has traveled through the mainframe towards the city. Kal is busy, so I decide to go after her and save him the trouble.  I’m making my way around the city, trying to spot her with my x-ray vision, when I see a bolt of lightning fly from one of the skyscrapers nearby. I think ‘Got her’ and make my way to where I saw the blast, only to see _someone_ beat me to her.”

“She was trying to take control of an electronic firm that recently set up in the city,” Dick explains, “I’m the self-appointed guardian-I had to.”

“Anyway,” she continues, “cue me watching the cutest vigilante dodging blasts left and right and tossing out all these sorts of gadgets to try and stop her. He throws his escrima, and one manages to hit her temple, knocking her down.  I see him move towards her prone figure, and just as she’s close enough, she grabs his leg.”  She grabs Cassies’s arm in demonstration, startling the blond into a fit of laughter while the rest join in.  “And here I am, about to rush in to save him, when he starts laughing.”

“My suit was built to withstand electric blasts,” Dick says, “it kind of tickled.  But me laughing made someone else laugh… and distracted me.”

“It was funny!” Kara smiles, remembering exactly what went down.

“So I turn to see a literal angel, hovering nearby, watching the fight go down.  I’m so distracted, I don’t notice her change currents.”

“And while I’m watching Dick’s face when he caught me, I see his costume start to… deteriorate thanks to Leslie.  And then I see Dick’s… well, before he turns and flashes me his ass and all I could think was: I need it.”

“Wasn’t my proudest moment,” Dick admits, looking away from the laughing guests with a bright red face.

“So before Livewire could do anymore damage, I use my super-breath to freeze her in her tracks, and then ask Dick out for a coffee.”

“If I remember correctly you asked for ‘a private moment with my privates’.” Dick corrects her.

Kara waves a hand, taking a sip from her own drink: “Semantics.”

“You guys have some pretty wild stories,” Cassie says, “all Tim and I did when we met was fight off a helicopter full of people trying to abduct me.”

“That wasn’t boring,” he said.

“But it was the first time we met,” Cassie returns, “ever since then it was a ‘will they, won’t they’ kind of thing until about three months ago when I saved Tim from drowning.  I had to give him mouth to mouth and when he finally regained his breath he wouldn’t let go of my lips.”  She smiles at him, and Tim begrudgingly smiles back.

“You people make me sick,” Damian tells all of them, “where’s father?”

“I’m right here-oh!” Bruce says, coming into the room, “I didn’t realize how many of you would actually be here.”

Everyone around the table stands, save Damian.

“Bruce,” Dick starts, “I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kara Zor-El.”

“We’ve met,” Bruce shakes her hands, “but not like this. Does Clark know?”

Kara blushes, “He knows I’m seeing _someone_.”

“Tell him the next time I’m in outer space,” he tells her, “I don’t want to listen to him when he finds out.”

“And this is my girlfriend, Cassie Sandsmark,” Tim follows as Bruce moves to shake her hand next.

“I’ve seen you on the news,” he tells her, “you lead the team very effectively.”

Tim splutters: “But-“

“Yes, I do Mr. Wayne, thank you,” she smiles, shooting a victorious look over at her boyfriend.  All he can do is pout.

“And last, but not least, pops.  This is Stephanie Brown: my girlfriend,” Jason is the last and does a grand flourish that makes Stephanie giggle under her hand.

“Stephanie,” Bruce shakes her hand, “if I remember correctly, didn’t I tell you to quit vigilantism.”

“I still haven’t listened!” she smiles back at him.

Bruce then shoots her a look: “Glad to see you’re consistent.”

Bruce then moves to sit at the head of the table, thanking Alfred as he pushes in his chair for him.  The rest of the group sits.  Jason reaches forward to help himself to some food, when Bruce tells him to wait.

“Wait?” Jason questions, “But I worked up an appetite!”

A swift sound and a small ‘oof’ follows, as Stephanie shoots Jason a look from across the table.

“We still have one more guest,” Bruce tells them.

“Is this guest the occupant of the mysterious extra chair?” Dick questions, jerking his chin in the direction of the seat to the right of Bruce. It’s been bugging him all night, trying to see who might be the one who has claim to the seat.

“…Yes,” Bruce answers, a small dusting of red on his cheeks. Everyone is at attention now, as all four Wayne boys have never seen their father blush before.

“Who is it?” Tim questions, “Who’s coming?”

“Well, uh, I want to,” Bruce stumbles, “Actually, I want to ask a question: what do you boys think of relationships?”

“Relationships?” Dick repeats.  Bruce nods, and Dick looks across the table at Kara.  His confused look instantly softens.  “I think that, in a relationship, when you find someone you want to spend time with, and enjoy it… I think then you’ve found yourself a perfect relationship.”

“For me,” Tim chimes in, “a perfect relationship is when you and your partner are always there for each other, no matter what.  You’ll both be able to help the other see through some of the toughest times of their life, or even just small bumps in the road. And you become better people because of the other.”  Cassie reaches across to grab at Tim’s hand.

“Being in a relationship needs a lot of fire,” Jason answers, “a lot of passion between two people: to be unafraid to say what you want, and to go for it together.  Because when both the people in the relationship both want the same thing, than you have two sparks meeting up in an inferno of love and warmth.”  He shoots a wink at Steph and she blows a kiss back at him.

The rest of the group turn to look at Damian, who has been drinking from his glass the entire time.  When he opens his eyes to see himself as the center of attention, he slams his glass down.

“Don’t look at me,” he says, “I’m twelve!”

The others laugh at his reaction, only quieting down when Tim takes the lead. “Why do you want to know?”

“Well,” Bruce looks away, “it’s part of the reason I gathered you here tonight. I wanted you to meet someone-“

“You’re dating!”

All four Wayne boys are at attention, staring at their father in shock of the last thing they ever thought they would hear.  Kara, Cassie, and Steph sit back a bit, startled because of the outburst.

“Who is it?” Jason demands.

“Well,” Bruce answers, “I wanted you to meet-but it looks like they’re late-“

“Who do you think it is,” Jason turns to Dick, having decided his father would be of no use.

“Maybe it’s that Batwoman I’ve been hearing about in the news.”

“No, she’s a lesbian,” Damian chimes in, shocking the assembled guests, “what? I accidentally ran into her when she and one of Gordon’s detectives were getting a tad too personal.”

“Then who could it be?” Dick continues.

“My guess would have been Wonder Woman if it wasn’t for Superman,” Tim gives his two cents.

“Me, too,” Jason says, “Unless… you cad!  You’re a homewrecker!”

“Clark and Diana are still strong, Jason,” Bruce tells his son, rubbing at his temples.

“Damn!” Jason grouses.

“Maybe it’s Catwoman!” Dick exclaims, “They’ve had the longest flirtation-ship I’ve ever seen!”

“That’s right!” Jason agrees, “I remember sometimes he’d make me wait in the car while talking to her!”

“And how whenever the alarm flashed for her, he’d decide to make it a ‘solo’ mission!” Tim added.

“Granted, she hasn’t been on the system for a while…” Damain sits in thought, quiet while his three brothers agree on a single answer.

“Bruce we can’t believe you finally did it!” Dick says, clapping his father on the back.  He only glares at his sons.

He stands: “I am not dating Selina Kyle aka Catwoman!” Bruce announces, hands on the table.  His voice is loud enough that the three other boys sit down in an instant.  Bruce takes a breath before joining them.

“If it’s not her, than who-“

“Sorry I’m late!”

Every head turns to where Barry enters, fixing the knot in his tie.

“Gorilla Grodd just _had_ to plan his ape invasion _tonight_ of _all_ nights!” he moves over to where Bruce is, giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat. He turns to greet the rest of the group when he sees they are all slack-jawed.

He looks at Bruce: “Did I do something?”

“You… you’re not Catwoman…” Dick trails off, the first regaining the ability of speech.

“No, I’m not,” Barry answers, before turning on his beau, “why? Was she supposed to be here?”

“No!” Bruce cuts in quick, remembering the last time someone brought the ‘C’ word up in Barry’s presence.  He didn’t speak to him in a week.  It was a quiet, slow week.  Bruce used to like ‘quiet’ and ‘slow’.  That was before Barry.

“Then why are they looking at me like,” and then it hits Barry. He narrows his eyes, “You didn’t tell them about us, did you?”

“I didn’t have the time!” Bruce defends himself, “I told them I was in a relationship and before I could even say who it was they jumped to conclusions.”

“Sounds familiar,” Barry smirks.

“Wait, I’m so confused,” Tim interrupts, “how is this a thing?”

“From what I hear from Clark you two are friends,” Kara adds on, “in fact, you two get on each other’s nerves from time to time!”

“Couples get on each other’s nerves all the time,” Barry waves off. The others nod: he has a point.

“But this would have been blaring across the e-boards,” Stephanie interjects, “and I would have known!”

“We like to keep our private lives _private_ Stephanie,” Bruce tells her, “so don’t _spoil_ this.”

She sighs in annoyance, but puts her phone back into her purse anyway.

“So you two were able to keep an entire _relationship_ hidden from everyone on Earth: even the most powerful people who you two work alongside?” Cassie narrows her eyes, “You two work alongside the Lasso of Truth!”

“Now that is a tricky weapon we tend to avoid,” Barry tells her, “and I mean, we didn’t necessarily _hide_ it. It’s not our fault everyone just _assumes_ we’re straight!”

“And we will tell the team,” Bruce admits, “…just, not yet.”

“Well if you keep this a secret from Kal,” Kara points between her and Dick, “I’ll do the same.”

“Deal,” Bruce nods.

“Would anyone like some wine-oh!”

Alfred enters with a bottle in his hand, but stops when he looks at the table. Everyone stares at the butler curiously.

“Something wrong Alfred?” Bruce asks, raising a brow at _his_ father.

“Nothing, sir, just,” he looks from the Wayne boys to their dates, “just ‘father like son’ I suppose.”  He takes his leave.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Tim asks.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it,” Jason agrees.

Each person on the right side of the table look between themselves, scratching at their blonde hair and batting their blue eyes in confusion.

“Can we just eat?” Damian asks, “I’m tired, I’m hungry, and I could care less who anybody is dating right now!”

Bruce smiles at his son and ruffles his hair: “Of course.”

And with that, the group digs in to the provided meal. The night goes by smoothly, with only a few minor bumps that didn’t really mess with the flow of the evening. There were no more awkward moments and confusing silences, just a good time shared between a family.

And beneath the table, throughout the entire night, Bruce and Barry held hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? I know I did! And I hope you did too!  
> Leave kudos and comments if you liked it!


End file.
